The present invention relates to manual patient transfer systems, particularly to a practical and efficient manual transfer/lift device that is designed as a vest to assist the caregiver, family member, or healthcare professional with mobility challenged patients who are at risk for unintentional falls and in need of assistance during standing, walking, sitting, or repositioning activities. With no direct caregiver-patient contact, the present invention vest greatly reduces the risk of patient skin tears, bruising, and joint dislocations during patient transfer and lifting maneuvers. The manual transfer/lift device of the present invention provides secure, steady, and controlled patient lifting while promoting good body mechanics, and decreases the risk of shoulder, hand, wrist, and back strains experienced by caregivers due to the high physical demands of repetitive patient handling maneuvers. Also, the manual transfer/lift device disclosed herein is an attractive garment having the appearance of an article of clothing rather than an obtrusive medical device, and can easily be worn in any public setting comfortably without the patient wearing it feeling self-conscious. In addition, the most preferred embodiment of the manual transfer/lift device herein is a vest garment made from a single piece of material with one inner adjustable contour strap positioned to become secured horizontally across the chest area of the person wearing the vest when upper front fit adjustment is needed to provide a snug vest fit, the vest also having one inner adjustable contour strap positioned to become secured horizontally across the frontal waist area of the person wearing the vest when lower front fit adjustment is needed to provide a snug vest fit, which together or independently help to provide the patient with a custom contoured, tapered, and secure front vest fit for transfer/handling maneuvers. A preferred double zippered front closure allows the present invention vest to comfortably enwrap the entire upper torso of a patient, with the double zippered front closure making it possible for a caregiver to have prompt independent access to each inner contour strap whenever needed. Furthermore, the back of the most preferred manual transfer device herein also provides two adjustable back exterior contour straps, one positioned to become secured horizontally across the shoulders and one positioned to become secured horizontally across the lower back when back fit adjustment is needed to provide a snug vest fit. All four contour straps (front and back) together and/or independently help to provide a tapered and secure vest fit on a patient during transfer/lift maneuvers wherein the unique vest design allows pressure to be concentrated along the patient's middle and upper back, and away from the neck, arms, and shoulder joints of the person wearing it, thus providing complete back support during patient lifting, transferring, and repositioning maneuvers. The most preferred embodiment of the present invention manual transfer/lift device also provides multiple hand grip components, four on the vest front, five on the vest back, and two extending from front-to-back each across a different one of the opposing sides of the vest at waist level. The hand grip components provide the caregiver balance, control, leverage, and proper weight distribution to help lift and transfer a patient securely comfortably and with ease. The hand grip components are preferably made from heavy-duty webbing sewn in straight lines with circular stitching added to ensure sturdiness and durability of strap attachment during patient transfer/handling maneuvers. The vest fabric is also preferably made of a poly cotton twill which is lightweight, breathable, durable, and sturdy. These quality features allows for the patient to comfortably wear the present invention manual transfer device continuously throughout the day, even during periods of rest or napping. The back of the present invention transfer device is also shorter and contoured by design for easily toileting. In addition, the vest fabric is Consumer Product Safety Improvement Act (CPSIA) compliant and Phthalate free. Thus, the present invention vest has several important multi-functional and patient-assistive transfer/lift features that compensate at least in part for fatigue, pain, loss of strength, loss of mobility, and lack of energy in the daily life of moderately mobility-challenged patients or individuals who are still ambulatory but have difficulty in accomplishing repositioning maneuvers on their own, such as but not limited to lateral bed transfers, rising from a prone position into a sitting position, and rising from a sitting position into a standing position. In addition, present invention embodiments may also be employed to assist more severely mobility-challenged patients or individuals in selected applications.